An increasing number of companies, agencies, individuals, and other parties (collectively “advertisers”) use online advertising to promote their products and services. An advertiser purchases advertising space from an individual publisher, an advertising network, or an advertising exchange that distributes advertisements to one or more publishers. A publisher may display advertisements in several formats depending on the platform the publisher uses to interface with the consuming public. In many existing approaches, publishers enter into arrangements with advertising networks without knowing the amount of revenue they can expect to receive in consideration. Consequently, many publishers earn less income from their applications than they would otherwise.